


The Hunger

by Lastly



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, POV First Person, Vampirism, gender-neutral protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: She comes to offer you something. And you take it. But maybe you shouldn't have. What is this feeling? It's... strange.
Relationships: Human Woman/Protagonist (Code Vein), Human Woman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Hunger

You reconstitute back inside of Home Base after a long time away. The fighting never gets any easier but it's been nice to have somewhere to come back to and rest. Over time it has felt more and more like a home and less like a base, mostly because of the people there. Louis, Yakumo, Coco, Murasame, Io, Davis. But today there’s someone new there. A woman. A _human_ woman.

“Oh, uhm, hello again.” She sheepishly says as you approach her.

“You probably don’t remember me-“ But you do. You found her cowering behind some crates after you defeated the Butterfly of Delirium. She was afraid that you were the sort of revenant that would take her and force her into some kind of slavery for her blood. But you’re not. You’re better than that.

“After you helped me, I made my way to a government shelter. It’s not perfect but, well, it’s better than the alternative.” As a revenant, you've never gotten to go to one of the government facilities (not that you can remember, at least). From what you’ve heard, it probably is better than being captured by one of the roving bands of rebellious revenants. In some cases it sounds like it’s only slightly better but sometimes the smallest amount can make a world of difference.

“I- I wanted to come back and thank you. And… maybe even repay you.” 

You try to tell her that she doesn’t have to do that. It’s not like she has anything to offer you, anyway. Any supplies the government have given her would be wasted on a revenant like you. 

“Uhm, so, I was thinking…” she starts nervously fidgeting with her hair. She brushes one of the ashen-colored braids over her shoulder and loosens the collar of her shirt. She turns her head and shows her neck to you. “... I don’t have anything that I could offer you except… except for my blood. So, as long as you don’t drain me or… or turn me… then you can go ahead and take a… a drink.”

You consider it for a moment. Your gut reaction is to reject her offer but you don’t want to seem unkind for refusing her. She’s trying to repay your kindness with kindness of her own. And anyway, you can’t remember the last time you had real blood and not just a blood bead.

You take a step closer and gently take one of her hands in yours. You gaze at the smooth skin of her neck. You can feel the fire of hunger starting inside of you. For so long, it had felt like a smoldering ember but now it was growing - warming your very core. You turn around and pull her along with you as you make your way back to the bedrooms. It wouldn’t be right to do this out here. Not where everyone else can see.

You sit her down on one of the beds. They’re not the most comfortable beds ever but they’re what you’ve made due with for as long as you’ve stayed here. Soft enough to give you a good night’s rest but not so comfortable that you ever really feel a desire to lay down in them beyond what is necessary. Hopefully she won’t mind it too much. At least the sheets are clean.

You sit down next to her and take her hand in yours once again. While she still seems nervous, you can tell that she’s definitely calmed down at least a bit. Perhaps being in direct line of sight of so many revenants was making her more uncomfortable than she was willing to admit. You brushed your fingers against her neck, against that soft pale skin. You can’t remember if you’ve ever done this before so you’re not really even sure how gentle you should be. You move in closer, mouth open, and can hear her pulse quicken. Maybe she’s just as excited as you are. Or maybe she’s scared of you.

The tips of your fangs gently press against her ivory skin. You can feel her breath now, quick and shallow. You bite down - careful not to press too hard too quickly - until you feel your fangs puncture her skin.

And then you feel it.

The warm liquid flows into your mouth and washes across your tongue. You close your eyes as you swallow it all down. It’s _delicious_. It tastes different than anything you can remember consuming before. But it isn’t just different. It’s _better_. The metallic taste that floods your mouth is the most delicious thing you’ve ever had. You start to lose yourself in a haze of pleasure. Your thirst suddenly feels like it could never be quenched, no matter how long you drank down her delicious fluid. 

Her voice brings you back to reality as she lets out a little moan. Her hand moved to your thigh at some point and started squeezing it. You didn’t notice it as this rush of bliss in your mouth was too overwhelming.

You start to feel her collapse backwards onto the bed. You quickly release your bite on her and catch her before she falls. You gently lay her down as you realize what you’ve done. You weren’t supposed to take too much but you’re not even sure what ‘too much’ is. She’s still breathing and her eyes are still slightly open. She’s probably fine. Hopefully. She’s breathing heavily but it’s hard to tell if that’s because of the sudden loss of blood or from something more emotional.

You put your hand on her neck once again and feel the two small round holes where your fangs had been just moments ago. You’re not sure how, but they’ve already sealed up. She weakly puts a hand over yours and keeps your hand pressed against her neck.

“I- I hope that was enough…” She sounds exhausted. 

You reassure her that that was plenty.

“I… I can come back another time and give you more.” She pauses to take a long breath. “I owe you my life, it’s the least I can do.”

You pull your hand away and lay a blanket overtop of her. You tell her to rest and that once she’s ready, you’ll help her get back to the government shelter again. She shows you a sweet smile but doesn’t say anything. She just closes her eyes and drifts away into a light sleep. Her head tilts to the side and you see those two little marks again. You feel an urge burning inside of you. The fire is lit again. It felt good. Maybe too good. You clench your fists and quickly leave the room before you do anything you might regret. You feel satisfied but you still yearn for more. You had always heard that a revenant’s hunger was insatiable. This must be what they meant.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something fun and different to write. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
